The new percy
by caphatfield
Summary: After certain Events leave Percy heart broken he leaves on a little holiday to clear his mind. When he returns it's clear he's changed but how much is the question on everyone's minds. Pairings are undecided.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Hello everyone I just wanted to tell you that I realize that the whole Annabeth cheating on Percy story has been done many times before but I swear this one's different. For starters this does not involve Percy joining Chaos or becoming so powerful he can single handedly defeat all of the Olympians. Frankly while some of those stories are good i've grown tired the cliches that are always involved in them. So I figured I'd give the whole 'Annabeth cheats on Percy' concept a test. Also for a pairing i'm torn between Artemis and Thalia so if you have any input on who he should be with then don't hesitate to voice your opinion. Without further ado enjoy.**

Percy made his way down the beach where people he asked said that Annabeth was. Smiling to himself he looked down at the ring in his hand before putting it in his pocket for safekeeping. After a few minutes of walking he saw two silhouettes sitting on the beach in each other's arms. He was going to call out to them but as he drew closer he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard them speaking. They were voices of people he recognized. One belonged to his girlfriend and the other belonged to a friend he had recently made. His new friend was named Josh from Apollo cabin and recently they had been hanging out as Josh tried to teach Percy how to shoot. Needless to say he still hasn't improved. What made him stop dead was what the two were doing.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Josh asked before he kissed Annabeth again.

"Yes I have and you're right we need to tell Percy it's not fair to hide this from him. Especially since I'm technically still dating him." Annabeth said with a sigh looking out toward the waves which had gotten a little more choppy.

"Good how 'bout we tell him tomorrow?" Percy was finally able to find his voice.

"No need I already know." Percy said and was surprised his voice wasn't shaking.

"Percy!" The duo yelled in surprise and scrambled to stand.

"It's not what it looks like." Annabeth tried (and failed) to convince Percy.

"Don't lie to me Annabeth. How long has this been going on?" Percy asked as his heart slowly broke.

"Shortly after I started to teach you how to shoot a bow so… i'd say about a fortnight. " Josh spoke up slightly timidlay.

"I need time to think and until I get my mind sorted out I don't want to see either of you." Percy said his voice hollow. Percy turned and headed pack to camp leaving the other two to look after him.

* * *

Percy walked back toward camp in a daze not really paying attention where he was walking. He snapped out of his daze when he heard two people calling his name up ahead. Travis and Connor stoll. Percy was going to ignore them but then an Idea came to mind.

"Hey guys." Percy greeted weakly.

"Hey Percy." The Stoll brothers said at the same time.

"Uh, can I ask a favour of you guy's?"

"Sure you can, what do you need?" Connor asked.

"I need you guy's to get me something but first swear on the river Styx that you won't tell anyone." Percy asked. The two brothers shared a confused and slightly concerned look but did as asked.

"Okay what do you need?" Travis asked.

"I need you guys to get me the strongest alcohol you can find and bring it to my cabin." Percy requested and started walking again.

"We'll get it to you in about an hour." Travis called out to him.

True to his word an hour later Travis and Connor showed up to the Poseidon cabin with a large bag full of alcohol.

"I know you said one but we figured why not more." Connor said with a smile which Percy returned. Percy grabbed the bag from them.

"You two have no idea how much this means to me." Percy closed the door and made his way over to his bed. Setting the bag down and grabbing the first bottle he saw he didn't even look at the label before chugging it down. It felt like liquid fire and it was all Percy could do to not stop and just throw it all up.

* * *

 **(Thalia POV)**

I was making my way toward the Poseidon cabin to wake up Percy. It was about midday and the Hunt had just arrived in camp much to most of the girls chargin but Lady Artemis commanded it so there was nothing we could do. I thought I would have found the kelp head training in the arena but when I got there he was nowhere to be found. After asking around a bit I found out that Percy had missed both breakfast and lunch so that's when I got really worried. Approaching the cabin door I kicked it open startling the occupant.

"W-Wha…" Percy sat up with a start knocking a few bottles to the floor before I could see what they were.

"Hey Kelp head get up." I said putting on a small smile.

"Ohhhh my head." He groaned and clutched his head. I'll admit I found the site amusing. I walked over beside him and picked up one of the bottles. I scowled when I read the name. It was a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"What the hell are you doing with this? I'm pretty sure this isn't allowed and what would Annabeth say about this?" I questioned.

"Shhhhh." Percy said still holding his head. "Besides Annabeth's probably preoccupied with her new boy toy." I stopped when I heard that.

"What?" I couldn't really believe what I just heard.

"Ya she's been cheating on me with my new archery instructer for two fuckng weeks." He said and now I was even more shocked firstly because Percy cussed and he rarely does that and second because Annabeth whom I thought of as a sister cheated on Percy whom I thought of as brother. Now I was getting mad.

"Why don't I have a little _talk_ with her then." Percy grabbed my hand and I could tell he knew what I was really going to do.

"No, don't do anything." He said.

"Why not? She cheated on you. You should be pissed!" I remembered to keep my voice down but just barely.

"Trust me I am pissed but more than that i'm heartbroken and taking my anger and pain out on them will change nothing." Percy said and I was surprised at how intelligent he sounded.

"Wow that was actually a pretty mature thing to say." I said in surprise with a small smile playing on my lips.

"Oh shove it." He replied before looking around for his sun glasses. Placing them on his face he looked at me with his signature smile and asked. "So how bout we get some breakfast?" I rolled my eyes and led him out of his cabin.

"It's half past noon already kelp head." I explained.

"Oh… Guess I get can get Pizza so it's all good." Percy said and I laughed. Soon we were walking around the camp as Percy munched on some Pizza.

"So i'm sorry to hear about Annabeth." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Ya me too." He then took a ring out of his pocket and handed it to me. My eyes widened as I took it.

"Is this…"

"Yup I was going to propose last night but… that's when I saw them." Percy explained taking it back and placing it in his pocket.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked trying to lighten the mood some.

"I'm not sure maybe take a holiday or something."

"Oh go spend time with your mom?"

"No it would put her and Paul in too much danger." He explained,I nodded.

"So where will you go?"

"I'm honestly not that sure I was thinking about Asia or somewhere in Europe." He explained.

"Why Asia?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to go there plus I could take the time and learn martial arts or something." Percy said as he came to a stop in front of the big house. Lady Artemis was walking out followed shortly by Chiron.

"Ah Percy my boy I was just on my way to find you." Chiron said with a smile. Lady Artemis made her way to stand next to me.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"The Council would like to speak with you." Lady Artemis replied even though the question wasn't for her.

"What does the council want with him milady?" I asked her.

"You may come to, don't worry though it is nothing bad I promise." Lady Artemis said and before me or Percy could react she had teleported us into the throne room.

* * *

 **(General POV)**

When they got their bearings and looked around they noticed that the rest of the Olympians were already sitting in their thrones. Artemis grew to her godly height and sat in her throne. Thalia went over and sat at the foot of it while Percy stood in the middle of the throne room. He had a slightly worried look on his face seeing as almost every time he was called before the council it was to decide if they should kill him or not.

"PERCY JACKSON" Zeus' voice thundered. **(bad pun intended)**

"Uh yes?" Percy ever so elegantly replied causing many around the room to chuckle.

"We have called you here today to again offer you immortality." The king of the gods said.

"Why you already know what my reply will be?" Percy said.

"Why do you recline? Immortality isn't handed out to everyone it is one of the finest honors we can give you." Zeus said.

"I truly am honored but I see Immortality more of a curse than a blessing." Percy said.

"Explain." Athena spoke up looking at the young hero curiously.

"Well I don't think I could stand being immortal. I'd have to watch all my friends and loved ones grow old and die while I live on. I'm sure given time I would get over it but I would most likely fall in love at some point only to have it happen again and after a while I wouldn't be able to stand it. I would probably try to die only to reform after some time and I think I would become completely Crazy." Percy explained and some nodded along seeing his point of view.

"There isn't anyway we could give you immortality then?" Zeus asked slightly depressed.

"Actually father there is a way." Athena said gaining everyone's attention.

"Well come on, out with it then."

"Well what if we gave him partial immortality like Artemis' would be able to fall in battle but he won't be able to catch any disease." The wisdom goddess suggested.

"That could work." They all looked toward Percy.

"Fine I guess." Percy said not looking that happy.

"Alright then it's settled. Artemis if you would." Zeus said.

"Fine. Perseus come kneel before me." Artemis commanded. Percy did what he was told. Artemis shrunk down to human size and laid a hand on Percy's head. Percy gained a slight silver glow that disappeared after a few minutes.

"Wow, though I thought that i'd have to take the oath or something." Percy said and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"That's only if you're joining the hunt." She explained.

"Now does anyone have anything else to add?" Zeus asked and no one said anything but when he was about to dismiss the meeting Percy spoke up once again.

"Actually I have a request." He said.

"What is it son?" Poseidon asked.

"Would it be alright for me to take a holiday for a while?" He asked.

"I see no problem with it but how long will you be gone?" Zeus asked.

"I was planning on around two or three years." Percy explained surprising most in the room aside from Thalia who knew ahead of time and Aphrodite who had seen what had happened.

"FIne but if anything comes up we will send for you." Zeus said and Percy nodded. Zeus dismissed the council and after a few goodbyes Thalia, Percy, and Artemis were back in Camp Half-Blood.

"Well see ya Thals i'm off to pack." Percy said leaving. As soon as he was out of earshot Artemis spoke up.

"I thought he was in love with that spawn of Athena why would he leave her here alone?" She asked her lieutenant.

"Well they aren't together anymore last night he found out that Annabeth was cheating on him with someone. Which reminds me I need to have a few choice words with her." Thalia ran off to find Annabeth leaving Artemis alone with her thoughts.

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Okay first and foremost is that the whole point of Percy choosing partial immortality is so if he so chooses he is able to die and enjoy the afterlife in Elysium with his fallen friends. Second is that the pairing has been decided PercyxArtemisxThalia so yay. Without further ado here's chapter two.**

 **With Thalia**

Thalia marched around the camp on the hunt for Annabeth. After checking the beach the Athena Cabin and the Arena she finally found her talking with someone.

"Annabeth" Thalia said in a sing song voice that was just a little too sweet. Slightly startled Annabeth turned and a smile fell upon the girl's face. Annabeth ran and wrapped Thalia in a hug.

"How _nice_ to see you." Thalia said returning the hug squeezing far more than necessary.

"U-uhm Thalia?" Annabeth asked slightly gasping for breath. Thalia only squeezed tighter.

"So I ran into Percy." Thalia's voice turned sinister. Annabeth went still before trying to fight out of the other girls grip with vigor. Thalia let Annabeth go and the girl immediately started backing away.

"L-look I can explain." Annabeth said though she was trying to think of a way to escape.

"I thought Athena kids were smart." Thalia ranted walking toward her. Annabeth backed up to a tree practically trapping herself. "That boy is the most loyal and kind hearted person i've ever met! He went to Tartarus for you! Why on earth would you cheat on him?!" At this point Thalia was yelling and had attracted the attention of a few campers and the sky darkened with storm clouds.

"W-well I-" Thalia cut Annabeth off.

"No I don't want to hear it, you are lucky I promised Percy I wouldn't do anything or so help me I would make Tartarus look like Elysium." With that Thalia turned and stalked off leaving a pale Annabeth and a lot of curious onlookers.

 **With Percy an hour later**

Percy stood at the top of half-blood hill surrounded by a few of his friends who were seeing him off. The people present included Grover, Thalia, the Stoll brothers, Jason, Piper, and Clarissa..

"Are you sure you want to leave Perce?" Grover asked.

"Yes but don't worry I won't be gone for long." Percy assured his longtime friend.

"Have fun." Jason said Piper nodded to Percy but didn't say anything.

"Come back soon Prissy I'll need a sparring partner." Clarissa said shaking Percy's hand. Percy smiled and moved on saying a simple goodbye to the Stoll brother, lastly was Thalia.

Thalia gave Percy a brief hug. "Don't be gone too long kelp head." She said and gave a returned it.

"I'll be back before you know it." He said and turned around setting off on his journey.

* * *

 **5 Years later**

A figure in jeans and a hoodie walked toward the center of Camp Half-Blood. He had the hood pulled over his face and was carrying a pizza box while munching on a slice of cheese pizza. The campers and the hunter's who happened to be visiting were all around the bonfire talking with each other happily. The noise died down to murmuring when they noticed the hooded figure approaching them. Walking toward the center the crowd parted for him till he was standing right next to the bonfire. He turned and looked toward the crowd of demigods in silence till a group pushed their way to the front. Among the group was Annabeth, Thalia and Jason.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Thalia said drawing her bow an arrow at the ready.

"Is that any way to treat a friend?" The figure asked finishing off the piece of pizza in his and before gesturing with the box. "Look I even brought Pizza." Thalia was the first to realize who it was.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled and dropped her bow giving him a bear hug almost making him drop his pizza.

"Whoah there watch the food." Percy adjusted his hold on the pizza box before hugging back. "Good to see you to Thals." Thalia let go and then hit him over the head.

"Five years and no IM only the occasional letter. Do you have any idea how many times we tried to IM you!" Thalia yelled. Percy scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"Yeah sorry. Though if it makes you feel any better I had to spend a fortune bribing Iris to block all IM's to me and at least I sent some letters." A lot of campers in the crowd let loose a chuckle. Though before the conversation could continue Charon galloped up to them.

"Percy my boy it's good to have you back. Though if you'd kindly follow me we have some things to discuss in the big else stay here and continue your celebration except Thalia you can come." Charon didn't wait for a reply and turned around heading back the way he came. Percy cast a confused glance toward the others who shrugged in return. Having little choice Percy followed. Once inside and seated they started talking.

"So my boy before we get down to business how was your time away? It wasn't the same without you here." Charon started off.

"It was fun I learned a lot of useful skills saw the sights. It was very relaxing." Percy said as he sat the pizza box to the side and pulled the hood down. Percy had let his hair grow a few inches than it was the last time they saw him and he had a few days worth of stubble on his face. Other then that it was still the same old Percy.

"Good to know your travels faired well but your time of returning is a godsend." Charon said.

"What's happening it's not another war is it?" Percy joked and Thalia and Charon didn't join in. "Oh, by the gods' it is another war!" Percy sighed and slumped in his seat.

"Look Percy-" Thalia was cut off.

"Who is it." The easy going tone was gone from Percy's voice.

"We uh don't know exactly but we have reason to believe it's demigods but we don't know for sure." Thalia explained and shared a glance with Charon.

"You have got to be kidding me." Percy said and raked a hand through his hair.

"This is not a joking matter and good thing you arrived when you did Lord Zeus was fixing to send the Hunt after you." Chiron added.

"So we're going to fight a war against other demigods who feel neglected by their godly parents, whoop de fucking doo. I'm surprised it's taken this long. Do we know how many gods they have on their side?" Percy looked expectantly at his companions.

"Well from what we were able to gather they act totally independent of godly influence." Chiron explained and before the conversation could continue any further there was a flash of light that forced them to stop the conversation. Standing in the middle of the room was none other than Hermes the messenger god himself.

"Percy! It's good to see you again." The god offered a smile. "Sadly the council requests your presence." Percy stood up handed Thalia the pizza and got flashed to Olympus.

* * *

Once the light cleared Percy was standing in the middle of the throne room surrounded by 40 foot divine beings and let Percy tell you it really makes one feel small. "PERCY JACKSON." Zeus' voice cut through his inner musings.

"Hi" Percy said cheerily.

"Where have you been?" The question came from Athena.

"I'm sure you were listening in on my conversation with Chiron and Thalia so I'm going to spare the explanation and besides and I brought Pizza." Percy couldn't believe people kept overlooking that fact.

"Yes we are aware, As Chiron said we face a new threat and we want you to prepare the camp for war." Athena spoke matter of fact.

"I refuse." Percy replied with a serene smile. If the gods weren't so prideful the would've face faulted.

"WHAT!" Zeus yelled and thunder crackled in the background.

"I refuse to go to another war." Percy explained like it was the simplest thing the world.

"What are nonsense are you speaking son?" Poseidon interjected.

"What you all seem to forget is that I am only human and I can only deal with so much. Sure I may be a 'hero' but that does not mean I'm invisible. I have watched many friends die for what was the 'right' cause and I can just say I am sick of it!" Percy's voice slowly rose into a shout at the end. "I am not saying I won't try to find a solution to this I am just saying I will do what is needed to avoid a war."

The Gods were taken aback at the speech never would they have thought that Percy would show so much emotion after a moment's pause Artemis spoke up. "How do you suppose to do that?"

"Point me to the location of the enemy camp and I will try to reason with them and if that fails well we shall cross that bridge when we come to it." Percy turned and left the throne room without another word.

 **End Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Hello everyone I'd just like to say sorry for a long wait and I know this chapter Isn't the longest or the best It's what I could crank out in the time I had so I hope you enjoyed and I will be seeing you next time.**


End file.
